everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty Charming's Diary
Charming Beginnings The Charming family has always been prominent in fairy tales from all over the world. Being born into the Charming clan is pretty much the same hexact thing as being born to a fairy famous spellebrity - The whole kingdom knows about it, talks about it, and spellebrates about it. So, imagine when Mommy and Daddy had not one, not two, but three children. Let's just say 3x the gifts were pouring in each and every day in order to congratulate King and Queen Charming. But y'know, being born with two identical twin siblings isn't all that hexcellent. There's already hundreds, maybe even thousands, of Charmings already and we all look royally similar. Hex, I could probably pass off as the twin sister of Daring Charming, and he's my cousin! Sometimes it makes you feel like you're just one in a million and there's nothing spelltacular or interesting about you. That's why Ever After High was the start of a new chapter for me. There, maybe I could rewrite who I was, and show everyone that this princess isn't just a fairest face! Chapter 1 When I started my first spellmester at Ever After High, I already knew a fairyload of fairytales there. I had my cousins, Daring, Dexter and Darling Charming in the same year as me, and I also knew Apple White, daughter of Snow White, as well as Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty. Being a Charming means you have connections and ties to all the elite fairytale families. To be honest, the only fairest thing that comes out of that is being invited to all the page-ripping parties they throw. This year, though, the script has flipped. Sure, I went to all my class-ics like normal and even met my new roomie, Hillary Glass, daughter of the Princess from the Glass Hill. But everything all changed when, once upon a nice spring morning, my cousin Darling came bursting into my dorm room. Chapter 2 "Beauty!" Darling looked hexcited. I could tell because there was a single hair out of place on her otherwise perfect platinum blonde locks. I rose from my seat at my desk where I had been trying to hocus focus on studying for a Princessology hexam, and went over to her in order to smooth her single hair back down - "A princess has to look her fairest, always". That's what my Mom would say, at least. Darling gently swatted my hand away, "Beauty!" She repeated, her voice brimming with hexcitement, "Did you hear? It's just spelltastic!" I looked at her curiously. What would possibly be so spelltastic that she had come flying into my room like this? Maybe she had been asked out by the Prince Charming of her dreams?... No, that doesn't sound like Darling. Oh! Maybe she had gotten a new pair of royally cute shoes from the Glass Slipper Boutique!? That had to be it! "There's a fire-breathing dragon outside of the Village of Bookend who apparently is fairy famous for attacking towns and villages!" Darling hexplained to me, a smile on her pretty face. Wait a spell... That didn't sound spelltastic at all! Chapter 3 "Um, Darling...? How is that spelltastic?" I asked innocently. Her smile grew bigger as she lowered her voice in order to say, "Don't you see, Beauty? This is my chance to prove that I'm not just a damsel in distress! I can go and slay that dragon before Daring even knows about it!" Oh, no. I should have known! Lately, ever after since the events of Legacy Day, Darling's been acting a little 'off' lately. She stopped wearing her enchanting princess gowns and instead started to wear armor. And she even decided to support the Rebel movement! To be fairy honest, I was secretly proud that she had enough courage to do so. I know I wouldn't be able to do something as ever after awesome as that. "I don't know, Darling... It sounds ''dangerous." I said, even though I could already tell that my cousin's mind was made up. She was going after that dragon, whether it charmed me or not. Since I knew I wasn't going to change her mind, I added, ''"At least take someone with you - just in case." Darling slowly turned to look at me, and her smile grew so much it could probably put the Cheshire Cat to shame, "I will! I'm taking ''you, ''Beauty!" Chapter 4 I had tried to argue against it, telling her that it was a royally bad idea to bring me of all princesses to come along with her, but in The End, Darling's puppy-dog eyes had won out. That's hexactly why we were now on the outskirts of the Village of Bookend. We had to take the long way around the Village, since we'd probably have gotten some royally weird looks - y'know the kind of weird looks the Wonderlandians got when they started speaking Riddlish. That's because we had totally flipped the script: We wore dragon-leather pants instead of enchanting dresses, armor instead of ribbons and bows, and boots instead of fashionable high heels. Most importantly, Darling had brought along weapons - apparently, she had a secret stash of swords and shields that she had gotten from the armory back at her family's castle. I, of course, had never touched a sword or shield in my entire life, but Darling looked hextremely comfortable and towerful, like a true knight in shining armor. The sword-and-shield combo had turned out to be too much weight for me, so I was armed with only the smallest sword Darling could find. But as we began to approach a large, giant-sized cave with smoke billowing out of it, I began to wish I had the biggest shield of them all to protect me from the fire-breathing dragon inside. Darling looked at me, "Are you ready, Beauty?" She asked. I shook my head, but she raised her sword anyways, "Then on my count, we'll charge in there!" Chapter 5 It didn't take long for Darling to count to three, and the both of us charged into the cave, brandishing our swords. I started coughing from all the smoke and it stung my eyes so that I could barely see what was around me. Luckily, Darling stuck by my side, her armor just barely glinting in what little light the cave had. I stopped dead when I heard a loud, rumbling voice say, "Who goes there?" I squeaked and hid behind Darling, who stood as tall as ever, "I am Darling Charming, and I am here to slay you, dragon!" I hexpected the dragon to breathe fire at us, or roar or try to eat us or something, but I certainly did not hexpect it to start tearing up, "That figures. Why can't I just find a nice cave to settle down in without a knight trying to slay me every time I do?" Darling and I hexchanged bewildered looks as the dragon started to cry - literally cry. I couldn't help but feel badly for the dragon. Maybe it wasn't as scary and big, bad as every fairytale thought. It was just looking for a place to call its home. I wished I could help it in some way... Suddenly, I got the most spelltacular idea ever after! I pulled Darling aside and whispered my plan to her. At first, I thought she was going to argue with me, but then she smiled and said, "Okay, let's do it." Chapter 6 Whoever-after was the jerk that said dragons are terrible creatures were so wrong. After hearing that the dragon was just looking for a cave to live in, Darling and I decided to give its cave a storybook-perfect make-over a la Princess Charming! We brought in pink rugs, silk bedsheets to cover the rocks the dragon slept on, vases full of colorful flowers, and pictures to hang up on the walls. By the time we were finished, it was well into the evening, but the cave looked totally spellbinding! "Thank you princesses so much!" The dragon looked grateful as it began to tear up again - this time, from happiness. After waving good-bye to the dragon, Darling and I began to walk back to our dorms. Darling looked at me just as we were back at Ever After High, "You know, Beauty, I didn't hexpect you to help out that dragon like you did." I only shrugged and smiled, "Well, Mother always taught me to be charming to everyone - And I think that includes dragons, too." Darling laughed and we parted our ways to our seperate dorm rooms. As I was getting into bed that night, I thought that maybe you don't have to be a knight in shining armor to save the day like fairy tales always tell you; Sometimes all you need is a princess's touch. Category:Vintage poseur Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Vinnnn